


Dragon Whored

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Yanderetale, Blood and Injury, Cum Inflation, Double Dicks, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Humiliation, Injury, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Violent Sex, YanCap Dragon, YanYan, Yanderetale, Yanderetale Papyrus, Yanderetale Sans, brassberry - Freeform, comic papyrus, dragon dick, yancap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: I guess even dragons need something to spend their money on.





	Dragon Whored

**Author's Note:**

> Third place in a smut fic poll on [Tumblr](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com).

YanYan accepted the position of King with a sense of entitlement born of extreme narcissism. Finally, the regal skeleton would receive the recognition, admiration, and outright worship he so clearly deserved. YanYan struck faux casual poses on his elaborate throne as he held court daily, inviting his subjects to bask in his glory and pity their own meaningless lives. Everything would have been perfect… if it weren’t for Brassberry.

YanYan had graciously allowed Brassberry to take the title of Prince, knowing his brother lacked the ambition for regicide. He assigned his brother the more mundane tasks of being a ruler so that he could concentrate on primping and preening. As the figurehead for monsterkind, it was his responsibility to be majestic, not deal with silly tasks like food supplies and taxes. That kind of work was fit for a peon like Brassberry.

His plan backfired. His subjects fawned on Brassyberry, congratulating him on a job well done and ignoring their King! Sitting upon the throne in a glorious white fur cloak, YanYan went completely unnoticed while monsters arrived from near and far to shower his brother in attention and gifts. They didn’t even despise their King. They were just so busy lavishing Brassy with adoration that they couldn’t be bothered with YanYan.

Brassy could sense YanYan’s eyes on him, and guilt washed over him. He knew how important popularity was to his brother. He tried to bring the crowd’s focus back to their monarch, but they just weren’t interested. YanYan’s rage became palpable, and Brassy scrambled to find a way to diffuse the situation before things turned violent.

YanYan fumed. How dare his disloyal subjects overlook him in favor of Brassberry! Jealousy twisted his soul, and hatred bloomed towards his brother like a carnivorous flower, ready to eat him alive for his treachery. What was so great about Brassberry anyway? Nothing!  That lazy, unworthy skeleton needed to be taken down a notch- then the peasants would know who truly held the power. They would fear him, and that fear could be fashioned into affection.

YanYan also wanted Brassberry to suffer. His brother must surely be aware of his actions and the impact they had on YanYan, but he did nothing to stop it. Brassberry was too weak and pathetic for physical punishment, but a hearty dose of humiliation would serve him right for his transgressions against the brother who had given him so much.

Monsters crowded around Brassy, talking and laughing excitedly and pressing small gifts into his hands. YanYan ground his teeth. “Brassberry!” he snapped, gesturing curtly for his brother to join him on the dais. The disappointed faces of Brassberry’s admirers only fueled his outrage.

“someone brought a gift for you, yanyan.” Brassy tried to soothe his brother by offering him a box of decadent chocolate truffles a bunny monster had given him.

“NO, DEAR BROTHER, SOMEONE BROUGHT  _YOU_  A GIFT,” corrected Yanyan icily. “AND I’VE TOLD YOU BEFORE, YOU ARE TO ADDRESS ME AS MAJESTY OR SIRE.”

“sorry, yan… er, sire.” Brassy mumbled, realizing too late that offering his brother a secondhand gift just made the situation worse. He knelt awkwardly at YanYan’s feet, holding up the offensive candies, wondering what chaos would result from his brother’s peaked ire this time. He hoped YanYan wouldn’t dust the friendly bunny monster, but Yanyan just smiled a very unsettling smile.

King YanYan extended a long delicate finger, glittering with a plethora of rings, and tapped the box of confections. “FEED THEM TO ME.” YanYan spoke in an ominous tone. Brassy watched his brother uneasily. Surely a bit of servitude would be worth it if it prevented someone else from getting hurt.

The other monsters in the throne room shuffled uncomfortably and turned their faces away from the scene before them. They didn’t want to hurt the Prince’s pride, but there was something almost hypnotic about the skeleton brothers’ interaction as Brassberry lifted a truffle to his brother’s mouth. YanYan caught his brother’s wrist and forced Brassy’s hand to linger there.

Brassy couldn’t resist the urge to pull away. The tension of the moment became unbearably unpleasant as YanYan refused to let him move his hand. “DELICIOUS,” YanYan purred, his breath warm against Brassy’s still outstretched appendage. “BUT THIS ISN’T ABOUT CHOCOLATE, BRASSBERRY. THIS IS ABOUT LOYALTY AND SERVICE TO YOUR KING.”

YanYan released Brassy’s wrist, causing him to stumble backwards, off-balance. The Prince fumbled the box of chocolates and dropped it, spilling candies across the polished marble of the throne room floor. Brassy’s fanclub milled about, not quite sure what was happening, wanting to support Brassy, but unwilling to challenge YanYan. Whatever else he might be, their King was a powerful and dangerous monster.

“TELL ME, BROTHER. ARE YOU LOYAL TO ME AND ONLY ME?” YanYan’s voice was tainted honey, as dangerous as a viper bite, but Brassberry answered anyway.

“of course, yan- i mean, sire. i’d do anything for you,” Brassy vowed sincerely, though he regretted it soon enough. YanYan unfastened his custom tailored trousers, summoning his magic to form a lovely glowing orange-gold cock.

“ANYTHING?” YanYan repeated. Brassberry gulped, trying to look anywhere except at the thick, twitching shaft in front of him. “THEN MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND SERVICE ME.”

“yanyan, you can’t be serious…” Brassy protested.

Magic flared in YanYan’s left eye. “PROVE YOUR LOYALTY.” Brassberry didn’t have a choice. He always caved in to YanYan’s demands, and this time was no different. He closed his sockets tightly and opened his mouth to receive his brother’s cock.

“DON’T JUST STAND THERE, PEASANTS,” YanYan shouted to the bystanders. “COME WATCH YOUR BELOVED PRINCE SHOW HIS FEALTY TO THE CROWN ON HIS HANDS AND KNEES.” Curiosity rippled through the crowd. As much as they respected Brassy, they couldn’t resist the siren song of public debauchery. They gathered in closely, staring openly and murmuring to each other behind their hands.

Tears gathered at the corners of Brassberry’s eyes and his face flushed darkly with shame. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, and with an audience of his admirers no less. Humiliation scorched him as YanYan forced his length into his brother’s mouth. Brassy gagged as saliva poured out of the corners of his mouth, slicking his brother’s cock as YanYan drove it roughly in and out of the orifice.

“SUCK. IT. DOLT.” snarled YanYan, bucking his hips, and Brassy complied despite the awkward angle and the utter disgust and shame that threatened to overwhelm him. His soul wrenched with the wrongness of the act, but he had never been able to deny his brother’s demands no matter how much it tore at him.

YanYan pumped his drool-slicked member into his brother, but Brassy’s jagged teeth prevented him from enjoying the act to the fullest. The jarring scrape from each thrust even sucked the pleasure out of Brassberry’s humiliation. He certainly didn’t want to have his cock chewed off just to prove a point.

“WORTHLESS! IT’S LIKE GETTING A BLOW JOB FROM A PIRANHA!” YanYan shoved Brassy forcefully away, causing him to slip off of the dais and land on his hands and knees on the ground. The change in position gave YanYan inspiration for an even more wicked deed. Though he disliked the thought of fucking someone who was so obviously beneath him, the opportunity to completely obliterate Brassy’s reputation as a shining star outweighed his reservations.

The crowd surged forward, taking on a mob mentality as the monsters jostled for the best view. As much as they adored their Prince, they couldn’t deny their baser instincts. YanYan prowled forward, eyelights locked on his whimpering brother, but a thunderous crash from overhead stopped him in his tracks. A large section of ceiling caved in, raining debris onto the spectators as an enormous dragon dropped down into their midst.

The hulking creature sported one blue eye and one orange eye on its face, but several other eyes opened and closed, vanishing as soon as they appeared across its entire body. The creature bristled with spikes, and its wings seemed to fill the entire room until the dragon tucked them against its body. YanYan didn’t care how intimidating the creature looked. He summoned a bone attack and advanced irately on the dragon.

“WHO  _THE FUCK_  DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT’S GOING TO COST TO FIX THAT?” In all honesty, YanYan was more concerned about the change in lighting than the actual damage to his palace. The bright sunlight pouring in through the opening cast harsh and unflattering shadows on the throne, and YanYan wouldn’t stand for it.

“I am the dragon YanCap, and I have come seeking a mate.” The dragon’s voice boomed and echoed throughout the chamber, and the beast tilted its massive head meaningfully in Brassberry’s direction. Brassberry scooted away, panicking because those eyes (so many eyes) triggered his trypophobia. He wanted to be as far away from this terrifying dragon as possible. Surely YanYan would come to his defense and tell this YanCap creature to leave.

“YOU DESTROYED MY CEILING, AND NOW YOU WANT TO STEAL ONE OF MY SUBJECTS? BRASSBERRY BELONGS TO ME.” 

“I will make it worth your while,” rumbled the dragon, pulling a satchel overflowing with gold and gemstones from around its neck and letting it fall to the floor, cascading its treasures across the smooth marble. “I will bring you ten times that amount afterwards to compensate you for the damage- to the roof  _and_  the Prince.” Brassberry huddled against the raised platform that held his brother’s throne. YanYan would say no. He had to.

He didn’t.

YanYan perused the proffered loot. Excellent quality, and all he had to do was allow YanCap to take over Brassberry’s punishment to receive even more of this? He chuckled to himself. Nothing like delegating a disreputable task for profit to make a King feel kingly. “I’LL AWAIT YOUR PAYMENT ON THE SOUTH TOWER BALCONY WHEN YOU’RE FINISHED.” Yanyan picked a location where he could display himself to the masses to his best advantage while he ordered repairs on his palace.

“y-yanyan, wait,” sputtered Brassberry.

“I TOLD YOU TO REFER TO ME AS SIRE,” YanYan retorted sharply before exiting the room in a whirl of white fur and orange-gold magic.

Brassy tried to scramble to his feet, but the dragon struck like lightning, pinning him to the ground on his stomach with one alarmingly large paw. The onlookers, who had scattered at the dragon’s arrival, began to emerge from the shadows of the room, drawn forward by an inexorable sense of depravity. The dragon, YanCap, dwarfed his intended mate, and a macabre lust permeated the room as the other monsters wondered how the pairing could possibly work.

Sharp claws raked down Brassy’s body, shredding his clothing into ribbons and scraping  loudly against his exposed spine. When the talons met his ectoflesh they dug in, gouging him deeply. Brassy yelped in pain, hating the erection that now laid exposed to every watchful eye. He didn’t want this. How could his body betray him?

The dragon lowered its massive head down to Brassy’s face, inhaling deeply. “You smell delicious,” it rumbled, blasting his skull with hot breath. He squirmed, trying to escape those eyes… so many eyes, but YanCap held him securely.

“Please… please don’t,” whimpered Brassy, as the dragon shuffled and shifted out of his line of sight. YanCap’s jaws parted, revealing a thick, dripping tongue. Easily flipping Brassy onto his back, the dragon crouched over him, its four thick legs like pillars boxing in its prey. The immense appendage unfurled from the dragon’s maw and swiped Brassy’s groin and stomach, its size allowing it to encompass the skeleton’s cock and ectoflesh fully.

The slick warmth of the dragon’s tongue felt good; Brassy couldn’t deny it. YanCap lapped at him with the perfect amount of pressure to pleasure and stimulate him. Against his will, he began to pant and moan, bucking his hips slightly into the supple flesh of the gigantic tongue. Brassy tilted his head back, letting his skull rest against the cool marble as he ground his cock into the wet warmth above him. If he closed his sockets, he could pretend it wasn’t a dragon tongue, kneading him to climax on the throne floor while the entire kingdom looked on, scandalized.

“Yes, little mate. Take your pleasure,” purred the dragon, sending delicious vibrations through its tongue to Brassy’s cock. His thrusting hips stuttered as his orgasm built, and he moaned again, loudly and lewdly. Almost… A strange sound interrupted his impending release.

Brassy raised his head, opening his sockets and searching for the source of that wet, squelching sound, as if two slick surfaces were rubbing against each other. Were other monsters getting off on the voyeurism and masturbating… or fucking? Brassy’s eyelights swept the room for the culprits, but YanCap’s underside blocked most of his field of vision.  _Interesting_ , Brassy thought, noting the writhing slit at the base of the dragon’s tail. Wait, was he supposed to fuck the dragon?

Then the slit parted, revealing the source of the noise… and his probable cause of death. Brassy would not be fucking YanCap. YanCap would be fucking Brassy, and the colossal creature’s shaft was longer and thicker than his arm… and there were two of them… with thick knots already forming at their bases. 

Brassberry writhed, scraping his boots desperately against the smooth marble of the floor as he tried to wriggle out from under YanCap. The dragon’s foot descended on his ribcage with crushing force, holding him in place as the dragon began to rub its twin lengths against an entrance that couldn’t even take one of them. Purrs rumbled from the dragon’s chest, drowning out Brassy’s screams of protest as both heads forced their way inside of him.

His ectoflesh tore, unable to stretch enough to accommodate the invading double cocks. Brassy tried in vain to dismiss his magic, but treacherous arousal, born of fear rather than desire, prevented it. “T-too big!” he shrieked as YanCap pushed in further. His pubic symphysis strained with the pressure on his hipbones. Brassy worried that the double dicks would break him in half, but the weight of the dragon’s paw on his chest held him immobile and helpless.

Brassy’s bones creaked as the thick pulsing knots in YanCap’s cocks finally entered the gaping opening in his body that had once been a tight entrance. The full length of the throbbing dual shafts extended from his tailbone into his ribcage, and his stomach bulged painfully as the dragon lovingly stroked the outline of its cocks with the tips of its talons.

Intense pain wracked Brassy’s body as his flesh and bones stretched in unnatural ways. The dragon huffed in pleasure, loving the feel of its mate’s insides around both of its lengths. It adjusted its stance to begin thrusting, and Brassy screamed.

“No, please. Don’t-” YanCap ignored Brassy’s begging, pulling back and siding forward slowly at a measured and careful pace. The gentleness made no difference. Brassy could feel the cocks pushing against his stomach from the inside, and he groaned at the excessive fullness.

YanCap increased the speed and force of its thrusts in increments as the will and ability to escape drained out of Brassy, replaced by resignation and desperate hopes for the sweet relief of unconsciousness. The dragon growled and chuffed as it began plowing Brassy in earnest, globs of steaming saliva dripping onto the skeleton monster below it.

The dragon’s curved claws dug broad furrows into the polished marble, sinking into the stone for leverage. YanCap slammed into Brassy, fucking him with rising fervor as it satisfied itself in Brassy’s warm, pliant body. Brassy went limp, unable to do anything more than allow himself to be rocked by the dragon’s onslaught. His bones rattled as the dragon used him as a living, breathing cock sleeve. He should’ve been relieved when the gargantuan beast’s pumping motion lost rhythm and the double cocks tensed with imminent release.

_The knots_.

The swollen nodules nearly dislocated his hips, but with the two immense dicks filling him, there simply wasn’t any space left inside of him for cum. “W-wait-” Brassy tried to protest, but there would be no waiting as both cocks exploded inside of him simultaneously, pouring the dragon’s load into the cramped space of Brassy’s body.

YanCap lifted its head to the sky and roared in ecstasy as its twin members pulsed and throbbed, spilling more and more of its seed into its unwilling mate. Brassy’s stomach expanded, distended with cum. Brassy’s eyelights rolled back in his skull as the dragon dismounted him, leaving a trail of sticky fluids in its wake. Brassy coughed, throwing up copious amounts of rainbow-streaked seed. Cum ran from his sockets and dripped from his ribcage. Brassy felt like his broken form would never be empty again.

YanCap nudged Brassy’s bloated abdomen with its muzzle. The pressure caused waves of cum to gush from Brassy’s ravaged hole. The dragon grinned a toothy grin, pleased with the day’s efforts. Spreading its impressive wings, the dragon launched itself upwards through the hole it had made earlier, flying off to its hoard to collect YanYan’s payment. 

The other monsters stood in a circle around their disgraced Prince, silent. Should they help him or leave him? Nobody wanted to make the first move. Those furthest back in the crowd quietly exited the throne room, leaving the decision making to others. Uncertain whispers traveled around the room as the crowd wordlessly, unanimously agreed that assisting Brassy, that the very basic act of loyalty itself, wasn’t worth the King’s wrath. Within minutes, the unconscious Prince was alone.

* * *

YanYan was lounging, half-asleep on a velvet divan when everything went dark. YanCap’s mighty wingspan blotted out the sun as he circled the balcony before finally making a quick, precise landing. The dragon clutched a large wooden trunk to its chest. YanYan’s eyes glittered in anticipation as the dragon used its enormous head to tip the heavily laden container forward, spilling the contents at YanYan’s feet.

Gold, diamonds, chalices, rare exotic gemstones in myriad colors? YanYan resisted the urge to sink his hands into the pile of valuables like an excited child.

YanCap shifted its weight from paw to paw. “My mating season is far from over…” he began.

“IF YOU CONTINUE BRINGING PAYMENTS LIKE THESE, YOU’RE WELCOME TO BRASSY ANYTIME.”

It looked like Brassberry’s popularity and charisma would finally pay off for the only person who truly mattered.

King YanYan.


End file.
